During manufacturing, integrated circuits are tested at various points in the process flow to ensure compliance with various electrical parameters. Test modules may be placed within a circuit die or in a wafer scribe line between neighboring dies for wafer-level parametric test. A typical test module includes a number of contact pads each connected to a device under test (DUT). These modules consume area on the wafer, and compete for space with other needed structures, such as circuit elements and alignment marks used during photolithography.